Once Upon a Muggle
by GummyTenga
Summary: Two 15 year old girls are pushed into the wizarding world. Literally, pushed. They must discover their abilities and favorite wizard candies as they travel through this new world, full of magic and the best pranks you could ever pull. Let's not forget the typical bad guys. Rated K For Language.
1. Chapter 1

**My first fanfiction!  
This story is based off a roleplay I am doing with my friend.  
I control Flaxyn. She controls Zoe.  
Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, I wouldn't be writing FANFICTIONS now would I?**

The auburn-haired girl casually strolled through the train station, a map clutched in her hands. Her silver eyes were squinted at the unfamiliar surroundings as if scanning through the walls, looking for a particular place. "Lost. Again."

With a sigh she whacked a hand to her forehead. After scanning the map once more, she stuffed it moodily in her blue bag. "If you're going to make a map, make it readable!" She muttered under her breath before continuing to walk.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a dark-skinned girl get pushed by a man. Silently, she waited for the man to leave before rushing over to help the girl. "Are you okay?" She asked, reaching a hand out to help her up.

The girl rolled her eyes before pushing herself up. "I'm fine." She began brushing the dirt off her skirt. Flaxyn just stood there dumbly, trying not to stare at the girl's blue hair. "You want something?" It took Flaxyn a minute to process the girl was talking to her.

"No... I'll just be going then." Flaxyn turned to walk away, forcing her eyes to stop staring at the blue hair. She silently pondered where she was going to go as she just stood there.  
A familiar voice rang through the station. "There she is!"

Flaxyn looked around until she spotted the speaker. Three other girls were starting to run towards her and the blue-haired girl. With a gasp of recognition she began running. "RUN!" She yelled to the confused blue-haired girl. As soon as she began running though she tripped over her own feet, landing with a grunt on the floor.

"What is up with all you crazy Brits?" The blue-haired girl asked.

"Actually I'm Australian." Flaxyn muttered, pushing herself up and desperately trying to wipe the dirt of her jeans.

"Whatever."

Flaxyn grabbed the girl's wrist and began running. "Look!" She screamed as they ran, more like she ran and dragged the girl behind her. "Those girls who are running after us are EVIL and will punch you if they catch up to you! So unless you want to lose some teeth, RUN!"

"Hey! I can take care of myself!" The girl began fighting Flaxyn's grip with not much success.  
"It's 3 against 1! I've already gotten hit by them once today! I won't stick around to help if they catch up!" Flaxyn felt her grip loosing on the girl's wrist and reluctantly let go.

The blue-haired girl turned and watched the three girls run up to them. "Oh fine!" Flaxyn turned to start running again but tripped on a loose shoe lace. With a growl of frustration, she bent down and began hastily tying it up.

The bullies caught up with them pretty fast. In an instant they surrounded the blue-haired girl and Flaxyn. Flaxyn watched in horror as they pushed the blue-haired girl into the wall. Even more horror spread through her when she saw the girl go through the wall instead of hitting it. The 3 bullies also stared but more in fascination than fear. Then the middle one, Chelci, pointed at Flaxyn. "See if she goes through the wall!"

Before she could blink, the girl nearest to her grabbed her shoulders and shoved her forward. Flaxyn squeezed her eyes shut, preparing for the broken nose about to come. She grunted as she landed on the- ground? She slowly opened her eyes to see a train with several kids pushing loaded trolleys. The first thing to catch her attention was the sign that said Platform 9 ¾, the second thing that caught her attention was the fact that she wasn't on the ground, but on a body. "I'm so sorry!" She stammered, pushing herself off the blue-haired girl.

The girl pushed herself off the ground in a quick movement, then put her hand on the wall they had fallen through. She turned wide green eyes to Flaxyn. Flaxyn tapped her chin in puzzlement. "Did we just fall through a wall?" It was a dumb question and she knew it, but this was a little overwhelming.

"So I'm not crazy." The girl said, turning away from the wall.

They both looked around the station, teeming with kids of all ages. Flaxyn jumped at the sound of a crash. She turned to see the blue-haired girl on the ground with a trolley near her feet. "Oh I'm so sorry!" A brunette girl peeked her head around the over-filled trolley, smiling sheepishly. She pulled the blue-haired girl to her feet and moved her out of the way. "You have to be careful here, you know. Or at least you should know that." Her blue eyes scanned the girl top to bottom. "No way this is your first year. But then again, I haven't seen you around here before. What's your name? I'm Rose. Rose Weasly." Then without waiting for a reply, she turned to Flaxyn. "I haven't seen you before either. You two just muggle siblings?"

Flaxyn looked over herself, than the blue-haired girl. They looked nothing alike! She replayed what Rose said before asking, "Muggles?"

"Non-Magical people." Rose said, eying both girls at once.

"Non-Magical people?" Flaxyn bit her lip as she stared at the strange girl.

With a huff, Rose began reaching in her pocket. "I'm guessing you are muggles." She pulled out a stick and pointed it at Flaxyn. "Obliviate."

Flaxyn only narrowly managed to duck the green stream that shot out. She was gonna die! Without another word she once again grabbed the girl's wrist and began running.

"Let go of me! Really!" The blue-haired girl tore her wrist out of her grip and began running next to her.

They both collided into a black-haired boy about their age. "What's the problem here ladies?" He asked after regaining his breath.

"What is going on here!" The blue-haired girl screamed.

Flaxyn looked over her shoulder to see Rose once again pointing her stick at her. Flaxyn swiftly jumped behind the black-haired kid. "We're going to die!" She yelled. "I'm not even muggle! I'm Australian! I know I don't sound Australian but I am, I even had a pet funnel web spider one time!" She began rambling. "But then he, or she, couldn't really tell, got out of their cage and bit my dad's toe! He survived but I never got another pet spider!"

"Rose! What in bloody hell are you doing?" The boy asked.

"Their muggles! I'm trying to erase their memories before they tell everybody about us!" With that, she pointed her wand at the blue-haired girl.

"We don't know how we got here! We were pushed into a wall and instead of getting broken noses on a brick, we landed here!" Flaxyn all but shouted.

The boy turned to face Flaxyn and the other girl. "That's weird." He held a hand up towards Rose before continuing. "What are the names of you two? Full names."

The blue-haired girl instantly replied. "Zoe Dawn Malfoy. What's it to you?" **(AN: I know Malfoys are supposed to be pale and blond but my friend who plays her won't listen. So I guess just pretend the father was dark-skinned.)  
**  
Flaxyn watched as the boy and Rose's eyes widened. "Pretty name if you ask me." She took a second to brush off her clothes before answering. "I'm Flaxyn Marlene Coles. Flaxyn with a Y not an E."

"Albus, is there a chance they are witches?" Rose asked, turning to the boy.

He considered this for a minute. "Well I don't think there was a witch who could never be found. But I guess there's a first for everything, huh?"

Suddenly feeling nervous, Flaxyn twirled a lock of her hair around her finger and bit her lip. "If you guys just show us how to leave, we will leave. Honestly, I think we are too terrified to tell anyone about this." She cast a wary eye on Rose, who was still clutching her stick.

Albus shook his head. "No, I think its best if you stay with us. You may be more than you think you are." He motioned them to follow.

Zoe began following than looked over at Flaxyn. "You coming?"

Flaxyn looked between Albus and Rose. "What are you going to do with us?"

"Take you to someone who can sort this out." Albus said. With a deep breath, Flaxyn began cautiously following, ready to run at the slightest chance of violence.

**First chapter, DONE! Please tell me what you think!  
Again, I know Malfoys aren't supposed to look like that, but my friend is stubborn. **


	2. Chapter 2

**This was a fun chapter to write! Please enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

Flaxyn followed Albus and Rose, making sure to stick close to Zoe. _So, Magic is real... I must be dreaming. _She roughly pinched her arm and fought back a cry of pain. _Okay. Not dreaming. _Ruefully rubbing her now sore arm, she studied their surroundings. People were now starting to board the train, bidding parents good-bye. Her eyes fell upon the front of the train which said 'Hogwarts Express.' She swiftly reached into her bag and pulled out her map. With less than graceful movements, she unfolded it in record time. "So that's why this map made no sense!" She exclaimed, dragging her finger over the icon that said 'Hogwarts Express.'

"Where did you get a map of-" Albus had fallen behind and was looking over her shoulder.

"This was in my mother's possessions. She originally intended me to have it when I was 11 but my dad hid it when she died." A sad look crossed over her face for a moment before she brushed it away with a hand. "He finally gave it to me before he went away on his business trip. My babysitter, which I really don't need, was glad to get rid of me for a while. I love a good adventure! I got lost though and I thought it was because I am directionally challenged but no! Its the maps fault!" She beamed at him before turning her attention back to the map.

"Amazing." She heard Zoe softly mutter, "She is placed in the most awkward and scary position in her life and shes smiling because she can read a map!"

Flaxyn stuck the map back in her bag and followed Rose as she boarded the train. They walked through the narrow hall before finding an empty compartment in the back. "You guys have managed to hide all traces of magic from... muggles, is it?" She asked as she sat next to Albus.

Rose nodded. "It takes the Ministry of Magic to keep it hidden though. There's a lot to learn if you two do happen to be witches."

"I don't doubt it." Flaxyn pursed her lips thoughtfully as she stared out the window. "Are creatures like dragons real then?"

Rose once again nodded before reaching into her own bag and pulling out a book. She leaned across the seat and handed it to Flaxyn. Flaxyn gently grabbed the book, looking over the cover which said 'Guide to Magical Creatures.' "Thanks!" She began reading, excited about the idea of all these creatures.

"Zoe, just keep your head level. Don't let them suck you in and believe all this bull crap they're throwing out. No such things as wizards, or magical brick walls. You are asleep on the train on the way to see your aunt and there are no such things as magic." Zoe was muttering, Flaxyn just rolled her eyes. _Really, isn't almost dying by a girl with a magic stick enough proof?  
_

"What about magic?" Rose asked.

Zoe looked away from the window she had been staring out. "Nothing. Just... having a hard time taking this in is all."

"I think this is fantastic! Its like a whole other world to be explored! Unless we turn out to be muggles, then... What do you guys do to muggles who discovered magic?" Flaxyn said.

"We erase their memories." Rose shrugged as if it was nothing.

Zoe turned towards Albus. "So, um, where in the fudgecakes did you get a name like Albus? I mean like, who would name their kid Albus? No offense, it just seems so weird. I mean, I'm not judging or anything. It just seems kinda odd, ya know?"

"Well. My dad and mom signed that name under my birth certificate. I've been stuck with it ever since then." Albus said, grinning.

"What's your full name?" Flaxyn couldn't help but ask.

"Albus Severus Potter."

"That's a mouthful." Flaxyn commented.

Albus just shrugged, a grin still plastered on his face. They all looked up at the sound of the compartment door opening. A lady pushing a trolley loaded with candy stood just outside. "Would you like to get anything?" She asked.

Flaxyn gazed around at all the different candies. Her eyes became riveted on the chocolate frogs. _What does magical chocolate taste like? _She mentally wondered. With one last longing look, she drew her eyes away and back down to the book.

"What are you looking to buy?" Flaxyn looked back up to see Zoe standing there with some money in her hand.

"We don't use muggle money here, sorry." The trolley lady said kindly.

Flaxyn smiled at Zoe. "Thanks anyway."

Albus stood up and pulled some strange looking coins out of his pocket. "What do you guys want?"

"You don't have to." Flaxyn murmured, shuffling awkwardly in her seat. "You guys are doing enough for us as it is."

Albus shook his pocket, making the clanking sound of coins fill the air. "Its no problem, really."

"Okay, um... Can I have a chocolate frog please?" Flaxyn twirled a lock of her hair around her finger, a habit she does when she is nervous.

"What are Bertie Botts's Every Flavor Beans? Would you mind getting me some of those?" Zoe asked.

"I want a pumpkin pastry please!" Rose shouted from the corner.

"Okay, 1 chocolate frog, a Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, a pumpkin pastry, and a caldron cake please." Albus said, turning back to the trolley lady. She handed him the candy and he handed her the money. Then he passed the candy to everyone.

"Thank you!" Flaxyn jumped up and gave him a hug. Then she sat back down and began studying the container, oblivious to his slight blush.

Flaxyn opened the container and reacted just in time to catch the chocolatey creature jumping out of it. "Is it alive?" She asked as she held it in one hand.

Rose shook her head as she took a bite out of her pastry. "Its a charm. Once you bite it it will stop moving."

With a shrug, Flaxyn bit into it, relishing the deliciously creamy chocolate that flooded her taste buds. "And I thought Belgian chocolate was good!" She exclaimed. Before she could continue, a small group of four people burst into the compartment. One of the girls, a brunette, threw herself at Albus, whining about how she missed him. Two other people went to sit beside Rose, while the last girl stood in the compartment doorway. Flaxyn could only watch the spectacle with wide eyes.

They were all wearing white T-shirts with hearts on them with were surrounded by a bunch of names, including Albus and Rose. The brunette shoved Flaxyn aside before sitting where Flaxyn originally was. Flaxyn scrambled to catch the book, only just managing to save it from a timely fate of bent pages. She sat back up, pondering what to do. Zoe had a disgusted expression on her face while Albus and Rose looked irritated.

"Who are you?" The girl who stood in the compartment door asked in a snobbish tone, flinging her long red hair behind her shoulder.

"I... um..." Flaxyn looked down at her hands, unsure of how to reply.

"Speak up!" The girl commanded, fingering her pocket, which undoubtedly held her wand.

Flaxyn looked over at Zoe, silently begging her for help. Zoe glared at the girl in the doorway. "I'm Rose's best friend and that chick you are being so very rude to is Albus's girlfriend. If you are so crazy about both of them then why don't you show them some respect by respecting those who are close to them." She rolled her eyes. "You guys are so immature, creating fan clubs like little six-year-olds looking up to their big brother. What's so special about them anyway?" Then as an afterthought, she added. "No offense guys."

Flaxyn gasped. She did not just call her Albus's- She whacked the book to her forehead, hiding her blush. The brunette girl who was crowding Albus turned and gave her a nasty glare. Flaxyn mumbled something no one could understand and opened the book. Then she sank down into her seat, until her face was covered.

You claim to be there best friends and you don't even know what is so great about them?" This was the red-head who had reached for her wand. "You don't even care that they are the sons and daughters of only the most important wizards and witches from history? You are lucky to know them and you don't even acknowledge it. You act like they are... ordinary." She looked Zoe right in the eye. "Who are you guys anyway? And why haven't I ever seen you?"

"Who we are is none of your business!" Zoe retorted, glaring daggers at the girl.

"Can't we all just agree that this is a stupid thing to argue over and move on in life?" Flaxyn said softly, still hiding behind the book.

The fan girl snatched the book out of Flaxyn's hands. "NO, WE CANT! HOW DO YOU KNOW ALBUS?" She practically roared.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" Rose was now glaring at the red-head. "She's a friend!"

"Who is she?" The fan girl screamed, apparently too angry to care she was yelling at one of her 'idols.'

"ENOUGH!" Albus had to yell to be heard over the arguing. "Terra, Its none of your business who I hang out with! Don't yell at my friends or my cousin! Now go on! Get out!" He shooed the fans out of the compartment before slamming the door.

They were all silent for a minute, just staring at each other. The silence was broken when Flaxyn began giggling. Her giggles soon turned into a full out laugh. Her laughter seemed contagious as the others began laughing as well. "That... is... one... rabid... fan... club!" Flaxyn managed to gasp out between laughs. "You... should... have... seen... your... faces!"

Once the laughter died down, Flaxyn asked. "They think we're witches... Don't they?"

"I don't think you need to worry about being a muggle. You don't seem like one, though I guess I'm no expert. We'll find someone when we get there." He coughed. "And as for our 'fan club,' They've been around since my brother, James, started going to school. They are crazy. But me and Rose have learned to cope."

"She said your guy's parents are the most important wizards and witches. What did they do?" Zoe asked.

Rose shook her head. "Long story. We'll tell you later."

"Where are we going, anyway?" Flaxyn asked, picking up Rose's book from where the fan had thrown it, wishing she could find where her chocolate frog went.

"Hogwarts. School of Wizardry and Witchcraft. Headmistress McGonagall will know what to do." Rose replied.

Temporarily satisfied, Flaxyn turned back to her book. "Hah! Made it to the B's! Bahamut the Giant fish..." The rest of the train ride went peacefully.

The train suddenly stopped, sending Flaxyn to the floor. Albus helped her up before walking to the door. "We're here. We better get you two to Professor McGonagall, quickly." He led them through the train.

**Done! Now I can only update the chapters as much as we go through the roleplay. We can only continue when my friend spends the night so I don't know when the next chapter will be up. **


End file.
